


Apple Picking

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You take Bucky apple picking for the first time





	Apple Picking

“James Buchanan Barnes, get your ass in gear and let’s move! We’ve got things to do today!” You yelled from your spot as you zipped up your boots.

“Geez doll,” Bucky said, strolling in the kitchen to plop down next to you. “I’ve never seen you so amped up.”

“That’s because you’ve never seen me during autumn! Also known as the best time of the year. Everything smells good and is so crunchy and it’s the perfect weather and–”

“I’ve heard the speech hun. You love autumn. I get it.” Bucky deadpanned, cutting you off.

“Well then let’s get a move on! All the good apples are gonna be gone before we get there!” you responded, pulling Bucky up from the chair in the process.

He followed behind you laughing as you jogged over to your Jeep.

“You’re driving so I can finish my ‘Why autumn is amazing’ speech,” you said, tossing the keys at him.

You both settled into the Jeep, switching the radio on for background noise.

“Let me tell you all the things you have in store for you once we get there my dear Bucky.”

Bucky hummed in acknowledgment and struggled to keep the grin off his face. He really had never seen you so excited about anything. He had been giving you a hard time about your insistence on going apple picking as soon as the apples would allow but in reality, he was honored that he was allowed to share this with you.

“For starters, the actual apple picking. So fun! So many snacks! So many opportunities for me to pelt you with apples!” you giggled.

“Then, once we have an obscene amount of apples- I’m talking the equivalent of a tree here Buck- we get to go in for treats!”

“Treats? What kind of treats are we talkin’ here doll?” Bucky asked with new found interest.

“The best donuts you’ve ever had. They’re so so fresh and so so yummy. Plus apple cider. If you’re a fancy bitch you can get frozen. I, however, stick with the classics. Either cool or warm depending on the weather.” You stuck your hand out the window of the car, testing the air temperature. “Cool apple cider. Definitely cold apple cider today.”

Your speech was once again cut short, this time by your arrival at the apple orchard. This particular orchard was a little ways away but it was the one you had gone to every year since you were a kid and there was no way you were giving up that tradition now.

You pointed Bucky in the direction he needed to go, up to the little entrance gate to pick up a bag for the apples. You then let Bucky take control, weaving through the cornfields that led to the apples.

“Uh, doll? Quick question. Why in God’s name is there shed full of bloody chainsaws?”

“Oh! They do haunted zombie paintball something or other here at night. I’m sure it’s spooky at night but during the day it just looks a little silly.”

As you made your way through the orchard to the back area (where you were positive the best apples were) you took a deep breath. Not a candle in the world could capture this sent. The smell of donuts and apples, fresh grass and a little bit of exhaust from the tractor that drove around giving rides. The whole place was drenched in nostalgia.

Bucky parked and looked to you for instruction.

“Well let’s go get ‘em Barnes!” you squealed, jumping out of the car.

Bucky gave a light laugh and followed you out of the car. Between the time of day (early as hell) and your insistence to go to the back of the orchard, there were very few people around- just the way Bucky liked it. He caught up with you quickly and laced his fingers through yours.

“So..” he started, slightly embarrassed to even be asking, “How does this work exactly?”

“You walk around, take bites of apples, and take which ones you like! I personally fancy Snow apples, and Granny Smith are great for baking!”

You walked around doing just that, humming a tune to yourself and chatting with Bucky about nothing and everything. You checked a few apple types off your mental list until you came to a stop in front of a tree full of green apples. Granny Smith. Exactly what you needed for the pie you planned to make for Bucky in the coming days. However, the best apples, as per usual, were just out of reach.

“Bucky! Come here, I need a spotter.”

“For what?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“For climbing this tree to get that apple. Duh.”

“Doll. There are signs everywhere that say to not climb the trees. Plus I can definitely reach what you need.”

“Nope. Those signs just mean I can’t sue them if I fall out of a tree, which I won’t because you’ll be spotting me. And as for you doing it for me- where is the fun in that?” you asked, already preparing to climb up.

Bucky rushed to come up behind you.

“I swear, you might actually kill me someday.”

“Oh hush grandpa!” You yelled down from your spot in the tree.

Once you were safe and on the ground, you and Bucky continued to wander up and down rows of trees. As the day went on, your bag became increasingly heavy and you become increasingly full of apple samples. A few apples that you deemed not good enough to eat had been thrown at Bucky as promised until a worker put a stop to your antics.

“Okay, I vote we head back to the entrance and get some snacks and then sadly head home.”

“Your wish is my demand hun,” Bucky said with a smirk.

You carefully buckled your apples into the back seat of your car and then directed Bucky back out to the main area where you could get something to eat. You jumped out of the car again and Bucky held his hand out for you to take. You walked together into the building made to look like a large red barn and got in line.

“Doll, I’m leaving you in charge. Whatever you think I need is what I’m getting.”

“Oooo perfect!” You replied, excited to get Bucky to enjoy the whole experience.

You finally got to the front of the line and the girl working the register gave you a warm smile.

“Hi! Can we please get a gallon of apple cider and a dozen donuts, assorted? Oh! And two cups.”

She gave you your total and you paid with your card before Bucky could even make a move for his wallet causing him to protest.

“No, no.” You interrupted. “You have listened to me talk about this for probably close to two months now, you got up extra early for me today and you’ve wasted a day off here with me. The least I could do is get you something to eat.”

“A day with you is never a waste,” he said, bright blue eyes shining.

You felt your cheeks heat up and you ducked your head down, fighting the dopey grin threatening to take over your features. The girl at the counter handed Bucky your order and you weaved your way through the people milling around to some picnic tables. As you settled in and Bucky poured you some cider, you issued a warning.

“Listen. The only and I mean ONLY bad part about apple picking is the wasps. I hate them and I will sacrifice you to avoid them.” You said, completely serious.

Bucky gave a full laugh, his eyes crinkling around the corners.

“I’ve got you doll. No wasp would dare come near you.”

Just as you were about to kiss his cheek, an animatronic crackle sounded from above you.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Oh, that’s just Belinda.”

“Oh good, so she’s a friend of yours?” Bucky asked, smirking.

“How dare you! She’s my sworn enemy!” You said pointing to a janky looking witch on a pole, situated in the middle of the madness. “She may not look like much now but she was scary when I was a kid! Although looking at her now I think she may be older than you.”

“So that’s how it is huh? Well, good luck fending off wasps yourself then! I guess I’m far too old to be of any help!” he replied sarcastically.

“Okay, none of that now! Truce?”

Bucky just laughed and slung an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. You stayed cuddled up on the picnic bench, snacking and laughing until you were both full. You packed up your extras and started to head back to the car. While you were walking, you wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and he responded with his arm around your shoulders and a kiss on your head.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Thank you for coming with me today. I know you don’t like crowds and it was probably a little much for you today but I really do appreciate you being here.” You stopped in front of the car and turned to face him. “This place has meant so much to me for so long and I know it seems stupid but I always looked forward to coming here all year and I still do so it means a lot that you would come with me.”

Bucky set down your things on the hood of the car and took both your hands in his.

“I would go anywhere with you doll. The crowds weren’t bad at all although I do appreciate you looking out for me. Thank you for wanting to bring me here. From the second you told me about this place I could tell how important it was to you and so when you asked me to come I was honored. Maybe I’ve been a good apple partner and I’ll get an invite again next year?”

“You… you wanna come back with me next year?”

Instead of answering, Bucky flashed you a smile and leaned down to kiss you wrapping his arms around you in the process.

You now had another perfect memory to go with apple picking in your favorite orchard.


End file.
